


daddy dearest

by extremelyquestionable (TechnicalTragedy)



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/extremelyquestionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony accidentally calls Steven “Daddy” and Steven is not as opposed as he thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy dearest

Steven kissed up the back of Anthony’s thigh, pausing to suck marks onto his skin and drawing high-pitched moans from the Italian. Anthony wiggled his ass, wanting Steven to hurry up, but Steven just smiled and nipped admonishingly at his boyfriend’s ass. Anthony yelped, but was quickly silenced by Steven’s tongue laving over the bite and dipping towards his hole.

Anthony canted his hips, trying to get Steven to close that last bit of distance. Steven, feeling like he’d teased Anthony enough, obliged, and his boyfriend let out a long, low moan, pressing his ass back.

"Daddy!" Anthony whimpered, and Steven froze, because what the fuck.

"Anthony, did you just-" he began, pulling back.

"I did. Fuck. I’m sorry," Anthony said, blushing bright red.

Steven didn’t know what to do. “Are you, uh, are you into that?”

"Fuck, I didn’t. Okay, yeah. I have a bit of a daddy kink," Anthony confessed.

Steven didn’t want to say it was kinda weird, but it was kinda weird.

"So, um, do you want to… Do you want me to be your, uh, your Daddy?" Steven asked awkwardly, and Anthony groaned into the pillow.

"Don’t say it like that! It’s not, um, it’s not something I’ve ever really explored. I don’t know if, god, I don’t know, Steven!" Anthony said.

Steven settled back onto his heels, and thought for a moment. His dick was still a problem, so was Anthony’s, and the whole ‘Daddy’ thing didn’t really bother him. If it was what Anthony wanted…

"I’d…be willing to explore it with you," Steven told Anthony, and, slowly, Anthony turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" he breathed, and Steven nodded.

"If it’s what you want," he said, and then his brow wrinkled. "Um. Baby?"

Anthony snorted out a laugh, but nodded. “Alright then, uh, Daddy.”

Steven tried to switch into a more serious voice. “Alright, sweetheart,” he said, trying out another nickname. “What do you want me to do for you?”

Anthony sensed the change, and he pushed his ass out farther, presenting himself to Steven. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” he said, arching his back.

Steven swatted as his baby’s ass, but soothed it with a gentle squeeze. “I don’t like that kind of language, Anthony. Say something like that again and I’ll have to punish you.”

Anthony swallowed and nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

"I forgive you, baby. Do you think you’re ready for me to fuck you?" he asked, and there was a beat of silence before Anthony answered.

"Yes?" he said, and then his lips flattened into a line. "Maybe not."

Steven raised an eyebrow. “I don’t wanna hurt you, sweetheart.”

Anthony huffed, and wiggled his ass again. “Could you check, Daddy?”

Steven smiled. He reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube, drizzling it over Anthony’s hole and chuckling at the gasp Anthony let out. He teased his thumb against Anthony’s rim, pressing slightly in, and it gave way easily, opening up for him just as well as it usually did. He pumped his thumb in and out a few times, and Anthony seemed loose. To make sure, he switched out his thumb for two fingers, stretching his baby more than he had when they’d been playing around earlier.

"Daddy," Anthony panted, pressing his face into the bed and trying to push back onto Steven’s fingers even more. "Daddy, more, please," he said, and since Steven’s soft spot for him was a mile wide, he gave Anthony more.

When Steven found Anthony’s prostate, he brushed over it relentlessly, making Anthony switch between low groans and high whines.

"Fuck, Daddy," Anthony breathed, and tensed slightly when Steven suddenly stopped moving.

"Anthony," he said softly, and the Italian bit his lip.

"I’m sorry, Daddy," he said, and Steven sighed.

"I know you are, baby," he said, "but I told you what would happen. I’ll give you a choice, though. I can either make you come three times tonight, or I can spank you ten times right now."

Anthony took a few moments to decide. “I would prefer the first one, please,” he whispered, and Steven leaned over him, keeping his fingers lodged inside Anthony and jarring against his prostate as he moved forward.

"What was that, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"The, um, the first one," Anthony said louder, cheeks red.

Steven frowned, and thought for a moment. “I can’t seem to remember what that first option was, hon. Could you remind me?”

Anthony swallowed. “Um. Make me come three times tonight,” he said.

Steven hummed, idly running his hands over Anthony’s thighs. “You think you can do it?” he asked.

Anthony nodded, then frowned, gnawing on his lower lip. “For you, Daddy,” he said, and Steven knew he meant it.

"If you change your mind, tell me. That okay, sweetheart?" Steven said, and Anthony smiled back at him.

"Of course, Daddy," Anthony assured him, and Steven leaned back onto his heels, pumping his fingers in and out of Anthony a few times, making him moan. "Please, please," he whined, and Steven grinned.

"Please what, honey?" he asked, brushing over Anthony’s prostate as he asked.

Anthony groaned, burying his face in a pillow and rocking back onto Steven’s fingers. He tilted his head so his face wasn’t quite so squashed and his voice wouldn’t be muffled. “I can take more Daddy, I’m ready.”

Steven trusted Anthony’s judgment, and added another finger, making sure to get his prostate every time he pushed back in. Steven could hear Anthony’s muffled whimpers, and finally reached for his cock, tugging at it and thrusting his fingers in time. In next to no time, Anthony was letting out a harsh cry and coming onto the sheets and Steven’s hand. Steven let him slump onto the bed, then gently urged him to roll over. Anthony’s eyebrows drew together and he opened his mouth to speak, but Steven stopped him by putting his ejaculate-covered fingers between his lips.

Anthony blinked in surprise, and wrinkled his nose, but at Steven’s admonishing look, he dutifully started to lick his fingers clean. Steven used his cleaner hand to pet through Anthony’s hair, pulling gently to get him to meet his eyes. “Good boy,” Steven said, and Anthony’s cheeks turned pink.

Steven, once his hand was clean, gave Anthony a calculating once-over. The Italian looked far too put-together for just having licked up his own jizz, so Steven set to rectify that. He nudged Anthony’s legs apart and kneeled between them, leaning over him and planting his hands on either side of Anthony’s torso.

"What do you want me to do next, baby? Maybe suck you until you get hard again? Finger you some more or even rim you? Mark you up, maybe? Put pretty little marks all over you so everybody knows you’re mine?" Steven asked, smiling as Anthony’s cheeks turned from pink to red.

Anthony’s mouth worked without sound, and then he cleared his throat, and his voice was a squeak. “Um. I- All of that sounds good, Daddy,” he said.

"Alright then," Steven said, and leaned forward to latch onto Anthony’s neck, starting to suck dark marks in a trail down his neck and chest. He paid special attention to Anthony’s nipples, nipping and tonguing at them under they were tender and Anthony was whining for him to keep going. Steven didn’t touch him with any part except for his mouth, kissing at his tummy when he got there before moving on to leave bruises on his hipbones.

Steven brought his mouth level with Anthony’s cock, which was stirring again, interested in what was happening. He lapped over the head, sending a delightful shiver through Anthony and making him arch his back. “You like that, don’t you sweetheart?” Steven asked, sucking on the head of Anthony’s dick until he was hard.

"Daddy, please," Anthony panted, fists curled into the sheets. Because Steven was feeling giving, he nosed past Anthony’s cock and dragged his tongue over his hole.

Anthony whimpered, spreading his legs as wide as he could while Steven’s tongue continued to prod at his entrance. Soon Steven had Anthony begging him to please, please do it already, but he only pulled away only once Anthony’s hole was sopping wet and Steven couldn’t bear to hear him whine anymore.

Steven raised an eyebrow at Anthony. “What do you want me to do, baby? Want me to fuck you?”

Anthony nodded frantically, and Steven grinned, nudging the head of his cock against Anthony’s hole but not pushing in.

"What do we say, baby?" Steven asked, and Anthony whined desperately, grabbing at Steven’s hair.

"Please! Please, please, please, Daddy," he begged, and who was Steven to say no to that?

Steven pushed in slowly, gripping Anthony’s thighs tightly as he did so. He kissed at Anthony’s chest some more, leaving more marks on his collarbones. Anthony sighed when Steven was finally all the way in, and Steven started biting at his neck as he pulled back out.

The pace was torturously slow at first, and eventually Anthony started whining about it, pleading with Steven to go faster. So Steven did. Within seconds, he was slamming into Anthony as hard as he could, his hand fisted in his dark hair while filth poured from his mouth.

"You feel so fucking good around my cock, baby. You take it so well, what a good boy you are. I bet you’d love having even more inside you, wouldn’t you? You’d probably be able to take two cocks at once, baby. Would you like that? Having two cocks pounding into you at one time?" Anthony shook his head vigorously, and opened his mouth like he wanted to talk, instead letting out a moan as Steven’s dick brushed over his prostate.

"N-No," Anthony managed to get out.

"No?" Steven asked, slowing, hoping dearly he hadn’t said something wrong.

"Only you," Anthony said. "Just you. Yours. I’m only yours, Daddy. I don’t want anyone else."

Steven bit his lip, finding that Anthony’s word both made his heart swell and made him want to fuck his brains out. He sucked another mark onto Anthony’s neck and picked his pace back up.

"Good. Good boy. You’re mine, Anthony, and I’m yours. All mine, sweetheart," he said, and felt Anthony nodding.

"You’re mine, too, Steven. I’m yours Daddy, all yours," Anthony agreed, and Steven snaked his hand down to pump Anthony’s cock, feeling like he was close to coming, but not wanting to come until Anthony had. "Daddy!" Anthony called as he came, his fingernails digging into Steven’s back. Steven let out a long moan as he followed Anthony over the edge, emptying himself deep into him and slumping onto him bonelessly, kissing idly at his neck as they both came down.

Anthony pushed feebly at Steven’s chest and he rolled off of him, smiling softly. “You still have to come for the third time,” he reminded Anthony, and he sighed.

"I don’t know if I can do it," Anthony said. "I feel wiped out just from two. I don’t think I could even get it up again."

Steven frowned. “Do you want me to spank you, then? I could do three, since you came twice.”

Anthony wrinkled his nose. “Three isn’t that bad, I guess. Sure, spank me. Then can we cuddle and go to sleep?”

Steven grinned. “Of course, baby.” He slung his legs over the side of the bed and waited for Anthony to circle around to stand in front of him. He patted his thighs. “Over my legs, baby.”

Anthony laid himself over Steven’s thighs, his ass up. Steven decided to get this over with quickly. Without any warning, he spanked Anthony, causing him to yelp and rock forward in surprise.

"Count them," Steven said, flexing his hand.

"One," Anthony counted dutifully.

Steven brought his hand down again with no warning, and Anthony had the same reaction, except he hissed out a “Two!” as he clenched his teeth. Steven, feeling bad, got it over with quickly, and Anthony’s choked, “Three,” let him know it was a good choice to go ahead and finish. Steven managed to get Anthony to lay face down on the bed, then went and got lotion to hopefully soothe the sting.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Steven asked, and Anthony nodded.

"I’m fine," he said, and he sounded extremely tired. Steven finished rubbing in the lotion, then went to get Anthony a glass of water. He made his boyfriend drink it, then climbed into bed with him and curled around his back as best he could with the height difference, pulling the blankets up as he did so.

Anthony sighed contentedly, and Steven draped an arm over his side, pressing light kisses to the back of his neck and the tops of his shoulders. “I love you, Steven,” Anthony mumbled sleepily, and Steven smiled as he rested his forehead on Anthony’s back.

"I love you too, Anthony." There was a brief lull where they were halfway between asleep and awake, unsure if they should break the silence. "I mean what I said, you know," Steven finally said, "I’m yours."

"And I meant what I said," Anthony replied, "I’m all yours. I don’t want anyone else, Steven."

Steven pressed another set of kisses to the knobs of Anthony’s spine, and hummed, sounding pleased. “Maybe we should indulge more of your kinks,” he said, and Anthony chuckled.

"Maybe we should," he agreed, and paused before adding, "Daddy."

Steven breathed a tired laugh, and cuddled himself closer to Anthony, feeling himself swaying closer to sleep. “Hope you sleep well. I love you,” he whispered, and wasn’t awake to hear Anthony’s reply.


End file.
